Ultra Smash Fighters
by SubwayGuy98b
Summary: There was 128 people just fighting to win something, mysterious, but their moves are varied and are done pretty well and a bit faithful to the original! THERE'S different people fighting in GOOD places, such as on a beach, in the ghetto, in some ruins, on city rooftops and other places! There's many characters including Sonic, Mario, Rigby, Tomo, Karkat, Sandy, Yoshi and MUCH MORE!
1. Green Hill

**GRENADE FIGHTERS!**  
**pilot: swag masters PART 1!**

Cloud was running around South Island looking for the fighting tourament booth because he was in the touratment and he has a DATE to die for with Shadow and Meg today, so he needed to get there fast. ''What are you doing, man?'' Modrecai said, while running fast as well as Cloud. ''Going to Green Hill Beach, where all the bitches are!'' Cloud shouted and then he jumped ridiclously well. ''That's cool! I'm going to Green Hill to beat Wario, so bye!'' Modrecai yelled and he did a drift turn.

**Round 1-1:**  
_Shadow The Hedgehog and Meg Griffin VERSUS Cloud Strife and Hella Jeff!_

Cloud was now on the bench and then Hella Jeff told he's late. ''You forgot to meet Lara-Su, man. She's awesome.'' Hella Jeff said, while playing ''hardcore'' beach volleyball with Meg, Lara-Su and of course Shadow and Shadow's team were winning by far because of, unsurprisingly, the black hedgehog. ''It's five minutes until the fight, so what happened?'' Shadow asked, but Cloud went into his place and waited. ''Just go and win this fight...bro.'' Lara-Su said, before running away fast. ''Why does everyone run fast?'' Meg asked Shadow, and then she was dragged to her position.

The match was about to start and the HORN yelled its sound. Shadow started with a chaos spear to Cloud, but Cloud dodged it and as fast as Cloud dodged it, Meg roundhouse kicked Hella Jeff in the face and Shadow did another chaos spear, but Hella Jeff conjured a drawer from nowhere to smash the chaos sphere and Meg. ''How did you do that?'' Shadow asked and Cloud poked hard the hedgehog in the leg with his sword AND then the sword cut across the body, but Shadow was fine (it's a super smash bros crossover with non-nintendo characters.)

Meg and Shadow were losing a bit to Hella Jeff and Cloud, so they start doing combos, so Meg started with a fast kick and a hat slap and then the hat grew giant to do another slap to Cloud, so he shielded with his sword, but it didn't stop him from being slammed down and he got up easily. ''NICE TRY!'' Hella Jeff shouted, and he got a skateboard from nowhere to slam Meg twice and he came in from THE SIDE and slammed her on her head with the skateboard, but Meg grabbed it. ''Wooooo!'' She shouted and she knocked Hella Jeff off the skateboard and threw it back towards him, almost knocking him out and Shadow was doing a lot of Chaos Control with kicks, punches and other stuff and then he snapped his finger to finally knock out Hella Jeff! ''Hella Jeff is now gone!'' shouted Yomi. ''With Cloud left, will Shadow's team chaos knockout him or will he will beat down two? FIND OUT!''

**Round 1-2:**  
_Mordecai and Rocko vs Wario and Tails_

Mordecai was high-fiving Rocko and they shouted ''We're just in the game!'' while spin jumping and then Wario and Tails backflipped the latter after the former and Wario shouted ''IT'S-A US, LOSERS!'' and the horn yelled hard. Wario threw a coin at Mordecai, but Mordecai blocked it and his health stays the same because it unitentionally gave him health and it did damage. His answer to the coin thing was to jump very high, trying to slap him in the air and landing on top of him, but Tails used his hand cannon to get him out of the air and he landed on the ground and he backflipped back up. ''Don't worry, I got this!'' Rocko shouted and he went on his tail and bounced high. ''Rocko's a dumbass.'' Wario said.

And then...while Tails was shooting Mordecai and he was doing some dodging, Rocko slammed on Tails from high up, dealing HUGE damage. ''Rocko jumped high and nearly owned Tails and DEALT MASSIVE DAMAGE! Mordecai's team is now dominating and he's doing wing combos NOW! Unless Tails can do a plan, he's gonna be KO!'' shouted Vector who was the announcer of that match. Out on the fields of Green Hill, Tails' team were almost falling down and Mordecai's team was pretty dominating, but Wario had an edge, so he just walked up to Rocko to him and he did a direct punch to the forehead and then a kick to the crotch.

''Damn you, and your nut-kicking!'' Mordecai shouted and he catched Rocko to do a team attack with Rocko. ''We gotta do this.'' Rocko said. ''It seems cool and it might work.'' and Mordecai threw the bilby towards Tails, but while was Rocko was being thrown, the fox was charging his hand cannon. ''Shots fired!'' Wario shouted and Tails fired his shot to Rocko and damn, it was strong. ''WHOA!'' Mordecai yelled, because Rocko got some hard damage. ''Rocko's knocked out and suddenly the luck changed on a dime! Will this make Mordecai lose?'' Vector announced and Modrecai tried to wake up the dude.

**pilot: swag masters part 2 coming soon...**


	2. THE NEW BEACH!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**pilot: swag masters PART 2!**

_Meanwhile at Arid Sands_  
''Wow, it's fucking hot, Danson.'' Karkat said, sitting on a sand ledge. ''Damn, I know man. The locals are cool, but the heat is gonna pwn me.'' Danson commented on the heat and he ran to a shaded place, where people were watching the match. ''Did I miss something, dude? What did I miss?'' Danson asked one of the locals who was wearing sunglasses. ''Yeah, you did! Rocko was knocked out using THE POWER OF THE TAILS CANNON!'' the sunglasses-wearing local told him. ''It's probably trending, but that's on the tail-end.'' ''Man, that pun sucks.'' Danson said.

**Round 1-1 continued**  
_Cloud and Hella Jeff vs Shadow and Meg._  
''This match is 100% right on! Hella Jeff has got out some nachos you don't wanna eat and Shadow's Chaos Control is outta CONTROL!'' Vector announced and I didn't mention this before, but the crowd was crazy. ''Do it for us!'' two guys shouted. ''Bring it on, bro!'' Meg shouted and she made her hat boomerang to hit both Cloud and Hella Jeff. Cloud cut it into quarters with his sword and gave to somebody to sew it into a new kind of hat and he was reflecting the spears with his blade, but with Shadow slide-kicking him and Meg trying to gymnastics, it was hard for him to get a hit on Shadow.

Cloud wasn't having a badass time, with Shadow and Meg winning by quite a bit, so he needed a good defense and then he used his swords to shield himself from all the mass attack. ''Damn, Cloud is starting to go down-WAIT, what's this? What's he doing now?'' Yomi announced, while Cloud was doing a special attack in which the sword moves are CHAOS CONTROL speed and they do massive damage and Meg was knocked out and Shadow got some epic damage, but he wasn't KO'd yet. ''You're battling the ultimate life-form!'' Shadow boasted and he did Chaos Blast as his next attack, but it was not as strong it normall was and then Cloud and Shadow had _LOW _health. ''BOOYAH! You got this!'' Harold shouted, who was in the crowd.

Cloud and Shadow has low health, but Cloud with his healing skills outta nowhere, revived Hella Jeff with not much health. ''Hey, dumbshot! Take this drawer with you!'' Hella Jeff shouted and he threw the drawer with a bomb fast, but Shadow had a new skill, Chaos Shield and it deflected the drawer. Cloud moved foward to shield both of them from the drawer and he was knocked out by the drawer. ''It's just you and your stuff. I'm the ultimate hedgehog and we'll fight to the...KNOCK OUT!'' Shadow boasted and he did some Chaos Spears, so Hella Jeff responded with nanchos and obviously they broke, when the spears touched them, but the spears were stopped by the NANCHOS.

Shadow did a Chaos Control to Hella Jeff, so he slowed down, but he still was firing his nanchos, so Shadow dodged it pretty quickly and he did a karate kick to Hella Jeff and the chaos move stopped immediately. ''Dude, I'm...not...dead!'' Hella Jeff shouted, struggling to stand up and Shadow did a strong chaos spear to him and Hella Jeff responded with a giant nancho and the attacks smashed each other, creating a small explosion. ''DA HELL?'' Shadow shouted and there was an yellow light.

They were both knocked out, but the judges of the camera decided who won the game. ''The winner, decided by the partners, is SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG and MEG GRIFFIN! Shadow and Hella Jeff may have been knocked out at almost the same time, but Meg survived longer than Hella Jeff and CLOUD'S GONE!'' Yomi shouted. Meg and Shadow moves to next round!'' Yomi shouted. ''We're now up for it!'' Meg said, spinning her hat on her finger ''YOU can't beat the ultimate team!'' Shadow shouted, celebrating by doing some karate. ''What?...No, we...lost!'' Hella Jeff said on the ground, still having some life in him.

**BREAK!:**  
So, round 1-3 will have Karkat and Danson vs Sonic and Jeff F in Arid Sands(_Sonic Unleashed_)

But there's going to be so let reveal some info, first.  
So far, the people which are going to fight in **R1-4**:  
Yoshi and Knuckles The Echidna versus  
Tomo Takino and Rigby for  
And there's some other _possible_ characters as well as these four losers:  
Mario, Luigi, Bart, Rosalina, Sweet Bro, Tidus, Dipper and Finn  
LOWCATIONS: Simpson's Backyard and Dead Man's Gorge  
(_Gotta work hard, man_)  
**BREAKS OVER, BITCHES!**

**Round 1-2**  
_Modrecai and __Rocko__ vs Wario and Tails_

Mordecai was still up, but with Tails' cannon skills and Wario being a fatass, Mordecai nearly had no chance of winning the game, so he was just dodging the attacks from the latter combo. ''Wow, I'm really awesome at dodging!'' he shouted, so he jumped really high and he was flying, only going down a bit and then he did a double kick in the air and then proceeded to stamp on Wario. ''He's got a rough head!'' Vector shouted and the crowd was a-talking. ''Okay. You asked for it!'' Wario shouted and he jumped really high in the air. ''Be careful.'' Tails said, as a warning and Wario came down with a punch, while Modrecai was moving on the ground, anitcipating it and Wario landed the punch which caused a shockwave on the ground, but the blue-jay just jumped high as hell. ''Modrecai avoided the shockwave like it ain't nothing!'' Vector shouted.

Wario and Tails were winning the match so far and Modrecai had a weird moment, where he was high in the sky again and this time, he used it to his advantage by doing a straight up swoop to Tails, but the fox used his cannons, but then, SOMEHOW, he managed to catch the shot and throw it back at him and his swoop was good. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' Tails yelled, after the attack and Modrecai ran back and Wario tried to run after him, but he was too slow to catch him. Tails was now running fast to Modrecai, to try to punch him with his right hand.

Tails and Mordecai were having a fight with different styles with either tech or avian styles coming into play. ''SLAP COMBO!'' Mordecai shouted and his wings were moving fast as hell to Tails' face and he sprinted while Tails was doing whipping with his metal ''whip'', but Tails finally ran behind him and the blue jay and Wario started running towards Modrecai because he was against him, but the blue jay just simply backflipped over him and then he turned around. Now Tails ended up whipping Wario in the neck and that accidently HURT LIKE FUCK! ''This is a piece of damned hell.'' Tails said and he did a helicopter spin attack, but forgot to move away, so he tried to move away while damaging Wario again.

Tails was doing the helicopter spin to Modrecai because it was an attack and he was going to do a finisher, but the bird wasn't fazed much and he didn't have very little health. ''I can do something.'' Tails said, loudly to himself and he flew high in the sky because he was going to spam ring bomb. ''OH, MAN!'' Vector yelled, while biting his nails. ''It's mundane.'' said a guy in the crowd and the ring bombs started dropping from the sky onto Modercai the jay simply hard jumped in the air, making him prone to the rings, but he simply stomped on Tails' head and both of them fell down from the sky.

Modrecai and Tails were falling towards the real dirt ''This could be the ending move!'' Vector shouted and Tails was tryinh to fire the cannon and slow himself down at the same time, but sadly even though his IQ is freaking incredbile, he was too fast, so Tails was 2fast and he smashed into Wario. ''Wario thinks this is terribly dumn.'' Wario repliedand there was a not so massive explosion and even Mordecai got scathed by it. ''The explosion dissappears and MODRECAI is STILL STANDING, BITCHES! Tails' cannon has died on him, IT'S OVER!'' Vector shouted and Modrecai put his hand up and Rocko woke up as well, so of course he didn't I'm going off.


	3. Desert Men: part start!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Non-Swag Masters part 3**

Mordecai was a tired, but happy guy after winning the match and Rocko was less tired, though he now was walking a bit weirdly, though. ''So what happened?'' Rocko asked. ''Tell me what was happening.'' ''Most of the time, it was fighting, but then there was an explosion while Tails AND I fighting in mid-air and I got scathed.'' Mordecai said, showing Rocko through words and his hands. ''I MISSED THAT? Damn.'' Rocko said. ''We owned Tails and Wario, though and wait, who won the first match?'' ''I'm the real ultimate life form and we're going to own the comptention.'' Shadow boasted. ''WE WON.'' he said, now sounding hoarse. ''Hey, Shadow. At least let me catch up!'' Meg yelled, while running towards Shadow. ''So, it's us versus them two?'' Mordecai said. ''This is going to be crazy as hell.'' and he jumped really high and he fluttered away.

**Round 1-3:**  
_Danson and Sonic VERSUS Jeff Fischer and Karkat!_  
_in Arid Sands!_

Danson was in the fight zone with Sonic and this time it was in a closed market, where the roofs can be stepped on and the wood is strong. ''Who are you?'' Sonic asked Danson and the dude replied with ''Just a guy who goes to univesity with skateboarding skills and testing a hoverboard.'' ''That's cool, but I'm cooler!'' Sonic boasted and he spinjumped onto the roof to sit down. ''Don't be lazin', then I will be blazin', then guys will be playing?'' Jeff sang, who was also on the roof and they both jumped off. ''FUCK YOU, BITCH!'' Karkat shouted from another shop and he entered the zone with his razor curve(that's what I'm calling it for now)

''Okay, we're coming to you live from Shamar in the second market in Shamar! It's now Danson Orlan and Sonic The Hedgehog VERSSSUUUSSS Karkat and Jeff Fischer! This zone has the market roof so they could take advantage from that and do the air attacks!'' Joe Swanson announced, while in his wheelchair and the crowd went crazy! ''DANSON! SONIC!'' a group of dudes and girls chanted, while waving their flags.  
The fight was starting, so the fighters were doing their moves. ''Karkat is slicing through Sonic, right away!'' the announcer shouted and the hedgehog did a spin kick to the blade and the blade flew somewhere, so Sonic was doing a Sonic Kick, which was multiple kicks done at almost sonic speed and Karkat was pelted backward and then he grabbed the roof ledge to go on it.

All four of the fighters were on a roof, each on different booths and Jeff had a few potleafs in his pocket and he threw them out to both Sonic and Danson, giving some damage. ''An new, original and maybe debatable attack coming from Jeff and Sonic did his Homing Attack on Jeff!'' the announcer shouted and the crowd oooohed at that and Sonic and Jeff were on the same roof now. ''Whoa, this is gonna be awesome!'' Karkat shouted and he jumpkicked Danson right in the...nuts and Danson fell off the roof. ''Suck my D!'' Karkat shouted, while on top of the roof and he shot a energy ball from nowhere, but Danson sort of catched it and threw it to the ground.

''That's some earthquake right there!'' Joe shouted from the booth and the quake kept on going, but Danson was pretty stable. ''I stayed standing.'' he said, while standing straight up and shaking from the earthquake. Both Karkat and Danson were doing some improvisation while waiting for the earthquake to pass. ''What's this, man?'' Joe said, looking at the whole fight. Sonic and Jeff Fischer were dodging each other's move with different counters including a kick and a weed-screen, where Sonic got lost in it and he slumped a bit, so Jeff had the time to do some attacks like the potleaf thing and the charged ''match punch''. ''THE PUNCH IS BURNING TO SONIC and his team is barely losing!'' Joe yelled and the crowd was cheering loudly

So far, Danson and Sonic were losing a bit and Jeff and Karkat were ahead by not much and the energyquake finally stopped and one of the booths was starting to be unstable. ''This is going to be hectic!'' Joe screamed and some of the crowd was chanting ''Danson and Sonic! Danson and Sonic!'' and the fight picked up it's pace as if it didn't have enough pace and the unstable booth was going to be knocked down by something sooner or later.

**Episode 1 part 4 will conclude the FIGHT!**


	4. Desert Men: part finish!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Ep 1: Non-Swag Masters part 4**

**Round 1-3 continued:**  
The Shamar match was getting bitched up due to the new EVEN FASTER pace and there was an unstable booth in the market, where the fighting teams were fighting in. ''One of the booths...is going to fall down!'' Joe screamed, looking at the unstable booth, but even then both teams kept on fighting. ''I got this!'' Danson shouted, while he was standing on the unstable booth and then he jumped immediately off the booth foward onto the ground and then the booth started to collapse towards Danson and he had an idea.

Danson was running around the market on the rooftops to Karkat and Jeff and he did a spin kick on those two guys and then he jumped down fast using a backflip. ''You son of bitch.'' Jeff said, still relaxed and he jumped at the direction that Danson wanted them to go in. ''I'll hold Karkat off!'' Sonic shouted and he did some spindashing on the rooftops with Karkat to do an attack on him. ''Where are you, dumbass hedgehog!'' Karkat shouted and he was looking at Sonic, but the hedgehog was behind him and he was still spindashing, so Karkat didn't have enough time to react fast, so he backflipped too late and got stomped on. ''Damn, I got it epicly.'' Sonic said, while Karkat was falling through the booth hard.

''Karkat has been knocked out and the booth is still standin-wait, he is crawling from under the booth and he MIGHT FALL DOWN!'' Joe shouted and the crowd was suprised. Karkat was in a sloppy stance and Danson tried to high kick him in the face, but the troll had his nails and his nails went into the shoe. ''Get off, bro.'' Danson demanded, while shaking his left foot and he managed to get Karkat off his foot and onto the ground. ''HEY, JEFF!'' Karkat shouted and Jeff was now jumping over Danson, throwing some potleaves and then landing on his head. ''What, man? Why the hell would you call me?'' Jeff asked, while running in front of Sonic and he stopped, so Sonic did a double homing attack on Jeff in the head and Jeff started crawling slowly and then the unstable booth fell down.

Jeff was owned by Sonic, but not KO'd yet, while Karkat was having a fucking awesome time beating Danson. ''Motherfukers always win!'' Karkat shouted and he threw Danson high in the air and the dude fell down and Karkat scratched his in the face and then kicked him to the wall ''Danson is now KO'd by Karkat and Jeff is having bad time with Sonic. The hedgehog somehow beat the stoner.'' Joe said and 15% of the crowd were jeering, but the rest were either cheering or chanting. ''Now you get your lows.'' Sonic said and he did a small chaos blast towards Jeff and then the stoner was now knocked out as well.

''NOW it's just Karkat versus Sonic and it's only one on one! Get steady because this will be good OR GREAT!'' Joe yelled, hyping the rest of the match and the crowd was in a awesome mood again. ''Hey, troll. I'm already ready for this!'' Sonic boasted and he tried to do Chaos Control, but he doesn't have enough emerald power, so he did a sort of ''Chaos Boost'' that stopped of short of Karkat and the hedgehog punched him in the chest and they were fighting with simple punches again and Karkat got his sword by it returning back.

The duo fighters were fighting because it's what they do and they were jumping on the booths with a ton of attacks including punches, kicks and some swords moves from Karkat and other stuff. By the 25 minute mark, Sonic and Karkat were low on health, but they're still going strong like nothing had happened. ''This might end soon, I know I can feel it, can you?'' Joe asked the crowd and the crowd was broken in how they reacted, but they reacted.  
Sonic did his spindash and he jumped to the roof to do a sneak attack on Karkat, but he was too fast and Karkat was looking at Sonic while the hedgehog was doing all this shit and he threw his blade at Sonic, while Sonic was jumping. ''Hey, d-head!'' Sonic shouted with a bit of attitude and Karkat jumped high in the sky. ''Damn, jumping makes me not care.'' he boasted and Karkat did an downwards punch on Sonic like an badass and the hedgehog span out of the punch range, but he could move anyways, so Sonic was ''crushed'' by the punch and Karkat backflipped up to some market booth. ''KARKAT WINS THE MATCH!'' Joe shouted and the crowd went wild because Sonic wasn't winning this. ''This could get interesting.'' the announcer said and he turned off his microphone.  
**Karkat and Jeff Fischer WINS THE MATCH!**

An hour later, Danson got up and saw the fight place was a normal market again and he walked to the broken booth. ''Yeah, I could do some random DIY, but I don't know how to unbreak this booth.'' he said to himself, but the booth was already being worked on by a guy. ''I don't know who broke it, but this might be a day or two before the booth is up.'' said the guy and he started work on it, using some wood he got.

**Episodes 2a and 2b coming before this month ENDS...which is soon.**


	5. Metropolis Towers: Part One!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2a: Sow Some Power!**

**Round 1-4:**  
_Yoshi and Knuckles vs Rigby and Tomo!_

They were at Grand Metropolis and they were on the ground in the middle of a superwide road, but even though there wasn't much traffic, the traffic was part of the fight and the other half of it was in the park on the ground. ''Why am I paired up with a guy that can't talk?'' Knuckles asked Tomo, while standing on the edge of the bench. ''Who cares?'' she replied and she told a few people about Knuckles and Yoshi. ''Why do you need to get a strategy from us?'' Denmark asked and Tomo ran to ''YOU SERIOUSLY NEED A GUIDE?'' Duncan asked, and then he was laughing while doing graffiti in the wrong places.

Knuckles and Yoshi were running around random places in Grand Metropolis to prepare for the fight and it was making them better. ''Let's just stop this, okay?'' Knuckles and he ran to the place, where they were fighting and Yoshi just did a confused thumbs up as an reply. ''What's with Knuckles?'' Benson said. ''Get to whatever you're doing.'' and Yoshi ran fast to where the fight is taking place, looking back and waving.

**THE FIGHT PLACE**

''So this is Waluigi, eheheh! At Grand Metropolis and you're watching the fourth fight of the first round where Yoshi and Knuckles team up to fight with Rigby and Tomo in the middle of a block of small, futuristic flats and there's also some stairs, SO LOOK FOR CLOSE COMBAT!'' Brian shouted and the crowd was a bit bored, so they didn't cheer as hard. Rigby and Tomo came into the zone and she threw him into the match and he landed with a fighting stance, that was pretty good. ''Ohhhkay!'' he shouted, still in his fighting stance and Knuckles just came in and Yoshi ran after him with speed. ''YOSHI!'' he barked and he stuck his tongue and did a backflip.

Knuckles and Yoshi were finally at the block of flats and they were sort of ready for the fight for start. ''Come on, let's do this crap!'' Knuckles shouted and the horn barked its sound and they started the match. ''Yeah!'' Rigby yelled, in a good mood and he span around Knuckles like an tornado, but he was punched by Knuckles and he hit Yoshi by force, so he jumped over Yoshi. ''This is going to be tough for some! Rigby is might be a loser, soon!'' Waluigi yelled. While Tomo was trying to dodge Knuckels and his close combat skills on the top, Rigby was doing a headslam on Yoshi.

Yoshi and Rigby were also fighting on the stairs, going down the block to ground. ''Bro, come at me!'' Rigby shouted and he ran on the ground around Yoshi and Yoshi stuck his long tongue out, which grabbed Rigby in the chest. The dino pulled Rigby inside him and spat him out on the floor. ''What was that?'' he asked, then he ran to Yoshi and jumped to do a tail slam dunk with kick and Yoshi got some damage.

They went back up to the roof, to fight because they were outta sight and not too soon, they were on the roof in the fighting place. ''We're BACK!'' Rigby yelled and Yoshi kicked and passed Rigby to Knuckles before the raccoon got on the ground and stopped himself before he could used as a football. Meanwhile, with Knuckles and Tomo, they both were cool as she did some fast karate to counter Knuckles' punches and the going was tough as hell and TOUGHER than the fight with Rigby and Yoshi and Rigby joined the fight, so he punched Knuckles, which was a crap idea, since his punches suck and Yoshi jumped into the fray. ''ALL FOUR of them just are...good. Waluigi love this anyways!'' Waluigi said and the crowd cheered while that was happening.

All four fighters were fighting on the rooftops because they're all together and the fighting involved some tongue-lashing, fast moves and REALLY strong punches. ''Nobody sees me.'' Knuckles whispered, loudly, trying to be stealth and that failed beacuse he was whispering loudly. ''And it's chaotic again since they are FIGHTING HARD! HAHAHA!'' Waluigi shouted and Knuckles was doing some strong moves against Rigby, so the raccoon charged his punch and he did the DEATH PUNCH! ''Whoa, that's strong!'' Knuckles shouted, but he had a plan to move away from the SOP Death Punch, unfortunately he's TOO SLOW! ''Rigby owns Knuckles so hard, that he nearly managed to one hit knockout the echinda! Waluigi and a lot of people will be anticipating Knuckles' KO, haha!'' Waluigi shouted.

Tomo and Yoshi weren't doing much except some generic moves, when suddenly Yoshit stuck his tongue out and Tomo grabbed it and tried to swing him around the roof, but he resisted and still managed to get swang around a bit by Tomo and he hit a wall, when Tomo released the tongue. ''Some think it's a bad move, some think it's good, but it's STRONG AS HELL!'' Waluigi shouted and the crowd was either cheering, chanting or silent because it was pretty broken base and Yoshi was on the ground near the door to other floors, meanwhile...

Knuckles and Rigby were now fighting TO WIN! ''I'm not losing to you!'' Knuckles yelled, and then he jumped and did a reverse uppercut to Rigby, who was shielding himself from the air attack and it worked, but Knuckles' still owned some of his health and then he did a hard attack on Rigby. ''It's still cool.'' Rigby said and he tried to do a jump, a kick and a slam all in one to Knuckles' head, so he charged his jump first, while Knuckles was doing a fast punch to him ''What's-a Rigby doing now? Waluigi thinks he's doing some jumping attack.'' Waluigi said and the crowd went silent, then Rigby jumped, so then he tried landing on Knuckles to kick him and he kick him, but then Rigby tried to do a blackflip to do a slam, but he accidently jumped high again. ''I am gonna end up carrying you!'' Knuckles boasted and he put his hands in the air and then something.

**Episode 2a part 2 coming soon!**


	6. Metropolis Towers: Part 2!

**ULTRA SMASH FIGHTERS!**  
**Episode 2a part 2: Metropolis Towers!**

Knuckles was getting a beating by Rigby, so he put his hands for Rigby's next attack, a slam jump but Rigby was high in the sky again, trying to do a air slam or a slam punch. ''Dude, this isn't easy.'' Tomo said, so both dudes were doing different moves and Rigby was falling fast with two punches. ''SHUT UP, TOMO! I know what I am talking about!'' Knuckles boasted, but the raccoon was punching down on Knuckles, so he ended punching the echidna palms hard and hit his head. ''WHOA! Waluigi knows that Knuckles is knocked out by a strong move, so Yoshi is going alone on this! And Rigby and Tomo is stll up.'' Waluigi said and guys in the crowd whistled at Tomo, but Knuckles got back up and he got a bit of his health back.

Knuckles and Yoshi were weakened, but they didn't give much crap. ''Waluigi thinks, that even though Knuckles is back, his team are still losers.'' Waluigi said, while Yoshi was doing some major shit to Tomo with the tongue lashing. ''Crap, he's strong.'' Tomo said and then she did a fast jump to Yoshi, and then the dino tail-whipped Tomo, she grabbed him in the tail, then she swang him around and she was moving towards Knuckles and accidently Yoshi was thrown ytowards Knuckles and it failed to make distance. ''Seriously, I can't believe that you could throw Yoshi TO ME.'' Knuckles said and Yoshi got back up from layin' down.

Yoshi and Knuckles were standing near each other and they were preparing for a team move, that Rigby and Tomo didn't anticipate. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?'' Rigby asked, and he went to those guys. ''Maybe something retarded!'' Tomo said and both the raccoon and Tomo laughed, while looking at Knuckles' and Yoshi's attack which involved some stepping on the hand and Knuckles charging for it and they were ''strafing''. ''TOO EASY!'' Rigby boasted and Knuckles was going up from the roof and he was going back to the roof by punching downwards with both of his fists and he caused a big shockwave to the ground. ''MASSIVE GREEN SHOCKWAVE!'' Wendy yelled, when she was in suddenly and she went back out of the booth.

''What is this about?'' Tomo asked, while she was trying to counter it using some high jump attack with a kick, but she wasn't high enough and so was pushed back by the shockwave and it exploded on her, knocking her out in the process. While Tomo was being knocked out, Rigby sorta did the death jump in the process and he avoided the shockwave in the process, so he did some to tail-whipping to Yoshi and Yoshi did the same exact thing to him, offseting a lot of damage. ''Rigby and Yoshi are copying each other right now! wa-wa!'' Waluigi yelled and the crowd was confused as hell, now.

Tomo was knocked out and Rigby was outnumbered two to one with Knuckles and Yoshi and Knuckles was really tired, so he pretended to be knocked out. ''Waluigi sees that's it's one guy vs one guy!'' Waluigi shouted and both ''guys'' were fighting each other and moving at the speed of fast and they were doing CLOSE COMBAT to each other and LATER, after Rigby grabbed Yoshi's tongue, pulled it to him and did the ''death slam'' to Yoshi, Yoshi was finally knocked out and Rigby won by a very close margin. ''RIGBY WINS THE GAME!'' Waluigi shouted, flipping the microphone, Rigby held his hand up in honor and Knuckles sort of opened his eyes before closing them again.

**Episodes 2b and 2c coming soon!**


End file.
